


Who Knew?

by MeadowOfStars



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, I do not take any credit for your tears, I'm sobbing in the background, It's your fault for being emotionally unstable, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 12:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7641007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeadowOfStars/pseuds/MeadowOfStars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Song fic - Who Knew? by P!nk ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qgn-_NYLPOQ )<br/>Keith and Lance were childhood friends and they promised they would stay by each others side forever. They promised.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Knew?

_ You took my hand, you showed me how _

_ You promised me you'd be around _

 

Keith and Lance had been best friends since kindergarden. Well, more correctly, they’d been rivals. If Keith did a handstand, Lance tried to do one. If Keith built a sandcastle, Lance tried to make his better. If Keith was running around, Lance would try to run faster.

Lance was always a step behind Keith. Keith was dedicated and worked his hardest in class while Lance played around, still trying his best to follow in the dark-haired boy's footsteps. They would always be arguing or fighting (Lance trying to seem cooler, Keith trying to ignore him) but when they weren’t talking, they were watching each other quietly.

A sideways glance and a smile, a little laugh, a blush or an embarrassed face. It was like while they kept up this facade of hate, they both doubted that the other wanted to be friends because of the constant fighting.

They weren’t sure that one liked the other.

Then one day, Lance suddenly ran up to Keith and yelled, “DO YOU WANNA BE FRIENDS?” before quickly turning away and trying to run but Keith grabbed him by the hand, smiling quietly.

“Sure. I promise we’ll be best friends for the rest of our lives.”

And they both believed it.

 

_ I took your words, and I believed _

_ In everything you said to me _

 

The next few years were as peaceful as those two could make it (which wasn’t very peaceful by most people’s standards). They bickered and laughed and punched each other, playing games and running around in their own little world. They were inseparable and didn’t let anyone else into their little bubble.

Until one day in Grade 9.

Hunk and Pidge popped the bubble around the two, worming their way in. The four soon became inseparable, trusting each other with everything. Pidge told them that she was going to be transgender, Hunk shared that he’d been having problems with anxiety and everyone supported each other. Sure, they got bullied time to time for being hermits and gay but they didn’t have a problem with that.

They had each other.

But then Lance and Keith began to realise something towards the end of their last year in high school.

Lance was quick to realise what it was, brushing it off by going after girls and trying not to hang out with Keith as much.

But Keith was confused. 

Lance was a coward. Lance was scared of ruining their friendship by admitting he had feelings for his best friend but he had just made it worse.

As he threw himself further and further away, Keith began to realise it too and thought that Lance had somehow known and hated him for it.

The downward spiral got worse and worse as they grew further and further apart.

But one day Keith couldn’t stand it any more.

“Lance,” Keith grabbed Lance by the hand as he had all those years ago, “why do you hate me?”

Tears had risen instantly to Lance’s eyes as he struggled to escape Keith’s grasp, “I don’t hate you.” Pain was evident in Lance’s eyes as he tried to look away from his friend.   
“Then why do you keep avoiding me?” Keith resorted to begging, his eyebrows furrowing and his eyes crinkling in torment, trying to get lance to look him straight in the eye.

“Because…” Lance finally looked straight at Keith with a look of pain, “I don’t hate you. Quite the opposite actually.” Lance laughed bitterly and wiped away the tears, shaking his head as he started to try and walk back to his locker but Keith wouldn’t let him.

“Then why are you running away?” Keith tugged Lance closer, looking him right in the eye, his gaze turning desperate.

“Because…” Lance sighed and prepared himself, “I think I’m in love with you.” 

Tears started to gather in Lance’s eyes again as he continued staring at Keith.

_ Holy shit. _

Keith grinned so widely, he looked like we has about to explode and he leaned forward, immediately locking lips with his best friend. Lance’s eyes widened as he returned the kiss, twisting his hands in Keith’s hair from behind. His tears mingled with their entwined lips as they both laughed in relief.

After a while, Keith broke away and smiled against Lance’s lips, “I love you too, idiot.”

 

_ If someone said three years from now _

_ You'd be long gone _

 

The two graduated high school, both scoring in the top five of the class in both Maths and Science (Pidge got first in both obviously, Keith second much to Lance’s dismay and Lance in third). They were happy and life couldn’t be better as they both got accepted into a prestigious school for aspiring engineers and pilots, both scoring scholarships.

Naturally, they found an apartment and moved in together, once again withdrawing into their own bubble.

Of course they still shouted and argued but then they made up and laughed, cringing at each others jokes and idiocy.

One night as they lay next to each other in bed, Lance turned to Keith, “Hey Keith?”   
“Mhm?” Keith rolled over and rubbed at his eyes, his hair sticking out in all directions.

Lance smiled and pulled his boyfriend closer, “You know you’re so cute when you’re tired.”   
“I do know. You don’t need to state the obvious.” Keith yawned and snuggled into Lance’s chest further, wriggling around to find a comfortable position.

“Hey Keith.” Lance whispered into his ear quietly, letting the silence settle.

“Yeah?” Keith whispered back.

“Do you think we’ll stay this way forever? You promise you won’t leave me?”

Keith smiled and turned his head upwards, looking Lance straight in the eye, looking over his face, “Promise.”

Keith reached up and kissed Lance quickly on the nose before snuggling back down.

“That’s not faaaair.” Lance whined, trying to get Keith to raise his head again, “You can’t just say that then go pack to sleep!”

“Well what else would you want me to do.” Keith raised an eyebrow, turning his head back up with a small smirk.

“I think you know.” Lance matched his smirk and leaned down to kiss his boyfriend.

_ You promised... _

 

_ I'd stand up and punch them out _

_ Cause they're all wrong _

 

They were still teased around campus for being “Gay nerds” and other more rude comments that they would rather not repeat but they didn’t care. 

They were happy and that’s all that mattered.

But for some reason, Keith was always out on certain afternoons claiming he had “errands” to run but he never told Lance exactly what they were. 

At first Lance brushed it off just as him just being stupid and paranoid but after a few months, he became a bit worried.

“Keith…” Lance looked over the couch as his boyfriend walked through the door, “where do you always go?”   
The worried tone in Lance’s voice made Keith soften just a little bit, “I promise, next week you’ll see. It’s a good thing.”   
Lance still looked a bit skeptical, “Promise?”

“Promise.”

And that was all Lance needed.

 

_ I know better 'cause you said forever, and ever _

_ Who knew? _

 

Lance was sitting on the couch, watching the TV as he waited for Keith to come home from his usual ‘errands’.

“C’mon… I wanna know what he’s been doing!” Lance muttered to himself, rolling around on the couch impatiently.

Suddenly a motorbike tore down the street and Lance sighed exasperatedly, “Not another bloody hooligan!”

Lance stomped down the steps of the apartment and onto the street but stopped as his eyes went wide, “HOLY SHIT KEITH.”   
Keith took off his helmet and rested it against his right hip and Lance’s eyes ogled as he whispered, “Oh my quiznak, that is hot.” 

Keith blushed and squirmed a bit, “You look like a goldfish.”

Lance grinned and laughed, straightening himself out as he walked over to his boyfriend’s motorcycle.

“You mean to tell me,” Lance began, his eyebrow raised sassily, “that you were mysteriously disappearing to get yourself a motorcycle license and having a secret job to save up enough money to buy a spanking new hot red one?”

“Yep.” Keith grinned, his hair sticking up in every direction as the sun shone through it and Lance was yet again struck by his boyfriend’s cuteness as he jokingly covered his eyes.

“My eyes… they’re burning at the sight of this angel!” Lance fake-fainted and Keith’s face exploded into a red inferno as he jumped off the motorcycle, reaching out a hand for his stupid boyfriend to get up off of the concrete.

“Dork.”

“Angel.”   
“Nerd.”   
“My salvation.”   
“Peasant.”   
“My sunshine, my only light.” Lance smirked as his boyfriend stuttered to come up with a come-back.

“Cat got your tongue?”

“No…” Keith slowly recovered, looking up at Lance slowly and leaning forward, whispering in his ear, “You have.”

Lance’s eyes went wide as Keith flung himself at Lance.

_ You promised... _

 

_ Remember when we were such fools _

_ And so convinced and just too cool _

 

_ I wish I could touch you again _

_ I wish I could still call you friend _

_ I'd give anything _

 

A year later, Keith was still riding his motorcycle and the two had even given it a name (if you must know, the two dorks named it skullcrusher). It was summer break and they were both getting ready to visit the nearby water park and decided to take the motorcycle instead of the bus.

As Lance finished packing his swimming trunks, he put on his riding leathers and walked out of the door with his shiny blue helmet held against his hip, swinging the keys to the apartment around his finger while he whistled.

“Beefy Keith! I’m ready.” Lance shouted in a sing song voice.

“Just because I started going to the gym does  _ not _ give you license to call me that!” Keith grumbled, snatching the keys out of Lance’s hand moodily and locking the apartment.

“Nawww sweetie, don’t be so salty!” Lance slung his left arm around Keith’s shoulders as they walked to the garage.

“Yeah yeah.” Keith secretly loved the nickname and smiled to himself.

_ God, he’s such a dork. _

Both boys popped on their helmets and Keith swung his leg over the motorcycle first, steadying himself on the seat before Lance jumped over, snaking his arms around Keith’s waist and leaning his head on his left shoulder.

“Get ready to be thrown down the biggest water slide,” Lance whispered into Keith’s neck and he shivered.

“S-Stop that, it tickles.” Keith shrugged his shoulders to try and get rid of the creepy feeling of Lance’s breath but Lance started to lean back in again.   
“DON’T YOU DARE.” Keith turned around and gave Lance a warning glance but the boy just chuckled.

“Okay, okay. I surrender.” Lance quickly leaned forward to kiss Keith, not letting him go as he tried to embarrass his boyfriend as much as possible.

“Lance,” Keith looked out of breath and blushed at Lance but the boy only smirked and slid his helmet shut.

Both set off not knowing they’d never reach the water park, nor would they ever return to the apartment together.

_ You promised... _

 

_ When someone said count your blessings now _

_ 'Fore they're long gone _

_ I guess I just didn't know how _

_ I was all wrong _

 

The two boys made their way down the freeway, making sure they were careful to avoid cars. Keith was actually a really good driver and Lance trusted him fully.

Lance would never stop trusting Keith.

Keith turned down a few smaller streets, a few more minutes and they would’ve reached the pool. Maybe if they’d have stopped to take a break, maybe if the driver hadn’t been drunk, maybe if they’d actually had a driver's license, maybe if they’d have slept in five more minutes more, maybe if they’d have taken the bus, maybe if it had been five seconds more.

_ Five seconds. _

Keith saw the car coming around the corner just as they were about to turn. It took one second to realise what he had to do, what would happen. 

Keith pushed Lance off the motorcycle.

It took a second for Lance to realise what was happening as he lay on the ground watching Keith collide with the car.

It took a second for Keith to close his eyes. It took a second for the driver to realise what he’d done. It took a second for the driver to break but it was too late.

It took a second for Keith to whisper, “I’m sorry Lance.”

“NO!” Lance screamed as the two collided, his hand outstretched and tears filling his eyes.

“KEITH! NO!” Lance screamed and slammed his fist against the ground, not caring as his skin broke, ripping off his helmet as he ran to the limp body of his boyfriend.

The driver got out of the car, his body shaking as he looked on at the scene.

Keith had been thrown to the side at the direct impact, having died immediately.

Lance screamed and his body felt numb and empty as he cradled Keith in his arms, taking of his helmet and looking at the blood that was covering his chest. Keith’s eye’s were closed and his hair was resting over his forehead with a peaceful expression, as if he was asleep.

“Keith…” Lance gasped through his tears, scanning him for any signs of life as his lip quivered and he began to feel nauseous, “Keith, c’mon. Wake up…”

Lance felt like he was being strangled,  _ This isn’t real, he’s just pretending. IT ISN’T REAL! _

He started to frantically shake Keith’s body as more tears poured forth, blurring Lance's vision as tears started to drench Keith’s lifeless face, “I want to push you down that waterslide, c’mon. Let’s have a, a race. Let’s…” Lance gulped as his whole body shook, “Wake up…”   
“PLEASE!” Lance screamed and threw his head forward, resting his forehead against Keith’s as he closed his eyes shut, trying to block everything out.

“Keith… I love you… you promised.” Lance’s body continued to shake as he was wracked with sobs. It felt like the world had stopped, like at any moment, he would wake up and it would be over. Like this wasn’t real.

But it was and there was nothing they could do.

“ _ You promised _ .”

Lance’s world went black.

 

_ I'll keep you locked in my head until we meet again _

_ Until we, until we meet again _

_ And I won't forget you, my friend _

_ What happened? _

 

The funeral was a few weeks later. Lance didn’t speak once during that time. Not to his parents, not to Pidge, not to Hunk and not to Keith’s parents.

He shut himself off from the world, staying in  _ their _ bed, trying to stay with Keith. Wearing Keith’s clothes, using his shower gel, watching the shows he’d never had a chance to watch, reading the books he’d never had a chance to read.

Everybody tried to reach out to him but he wouldn’t listen.

Keith was all he had ever cared about and all that had mattered to him and somehow he was just… gone.

Lance blamed himself. It was  _ his _ idea to go to the waterpark,  _ his _ idea to ride the motorcycle and it should’ve been him throwing Keith off the bike, not Lance.

_ Keith was so much more than me, I should be the one dead. _

Nobody could convince him otherwise.

He couldn’t let go, he had to keep Keith alive and just going on like normal didn’t feel right.

Sometimes at night he would cry himself to sleep and the only thing he would say was,

“You promised.”

But one day he got out of bed and realised it wasn’t over.

They’d meet again.

 

_ That last kiss _

_ I'll cherish _

_ Until we meet again _

 

The first time he spoke after Keith’s death was at the funeral.

The eulogy.

That was the hardest thing Lance had ever had to do.   
“Keith was the love of my life and nobody can replace him.” Lance began, his hands already shaking as he tried to focus on the page in front of him.

“He was mine and I was his and he didn’t deserve to die like that, nobody does. He died…” Lance took a deep breath, “protecting me.”

“ I loved him with my whole being and if their was any way to bring him back,” Lance blinked back his tears and tried not to look at the crowd as he sniffled, “I would.”

“I would sell the world, I would even sell my own soul because that’s what he was to me. He was my world and my soul. I don’t know what I’ll do without him but I do know this,” Lance choked and gasped for breath, trying his best to speak clearly through the tears as snot started to roll down his chin and tears streaked his face.

“I will see him again one day and that I will never forget him. I won’t forget the last kiss, the last laugh or the last embrace. I will meet him when my time is done and until then, I will live enough for the both of us because we are the same person. He is me and I am him and I’ll try my best. I’ll try my best to live not without him, but with him by my side.”

Lance took a deep, shuddering breath, “Help me keep him alive and do the things he would’ve done. I aks you not to do this in sadness but,”

Lance paused, sniffling and sobbing as he wiped the tears and snot away, “do it in strength. In the knowledge that you will meet him again and that he will have lived the full life he deserved.”

And Lance stepped off the podium.

 

_ My darling _

_ Who knew? _

_ My darling _

 

Lance walked off the stage and ran over the hills of the cemetery, running as fast as he could. He let the tears fly behind him, letting them fall to the ground and disappear. He ran away from the people looking after him in concern. Away from the memories that plagued his sleep, away from everything he knew.

_ I will live for you. _

Lance ran for Keith, Lance breathed for Keith and now, Lance would live for Keith.

_ … _

_ “I promise.” _

 

_ I miss you _

_ My darling _

 

_ Who knew? _

  
  



End file.
